Uneasy Intuition
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Wallander and Martinsson are assigned to a case on the other side of Sweden, far away from Ystad. But there's something strange about this case. Something that makes Kurt nervous. Something that feels...dangerous. Will Kurt and Magnus be able to solve this case before the skilled serial robbers/killers move on to their next target town? Murder violence, Intense conflict/subject.
1. Prologue

_The headlights of the car blinked as it drove down the street, at incredulous speed. The licence plate was darkened beyond vision. It skidded to a halt in front of a building._

_There was a flash. A bright flash of light as four men got out of a car. They rushed forward with determination, pushing past anyone in their way. _

_They ran in, guns pulled and ready, yelling and screaming erupting from the bystanders. The men ran to the counter of the building that's sign read 'Bank of Djursholm' and held the gun up to the head of the employee. _

_He put his hands up, and pointed to a vault behind him. While three of the men broke into the vault, the one with the gun stood and started piling money from the front register. _

_Suddenly, a woman with a loose blonde bun who looked about 19 stood up and started dialling her mobile. The man with the gun at the employee's head turned to the others and told them what she was doing. _

_The man ran out from behind the counter, and pointed the gun at her, finger on the trigger. He motioned to the ground with it, then back at her. She shook her head, and the phone kept ringing. _

_The man pulled the trigger, and in a split second, she hit the ground, mobile crashing to the floor. Before the police could answer, the phone died. Everyone screamed, and he waved the gun around, threatening to do the same to anyone else. _

_The man stared at her dead body for a second, then turned back to his partners. They finished filling the brown bag they brought, and all of them dashed to the door, swinging it open and running to their car. _

_As they pulled away, people had to jump out of the way of the moving car, and they sped off into the distance. _


	2. Case in Djursholm

*Buzz Buzz*

Kurt Wallander opened his eyes. *Buzz Buzz* It was his phone. He scratched his head, picked it up and answered. "Yeah?" "Dad?" "Oh. Linda." Kurt said, yawning. "You weren't still sleeping, were you? Dad, it's 10:00 in the morning! You should have been at work 2 hours ago!"

Kurt sat up straight in his bed. "Oh blasted! Is it really 10:00?" "Yes!" Linda laughed. "Uh, I've-I've got to go, um, get ready." Kurt said as he hung up and rolled out of bed. Oh no, he thought, I've hardly ever been late before!

He pulled on some work clothes, and grabbed an orange for the way. His car beeped as he unlocked it. He threw his stuff into the passengers side and got in, starting the engine and driving off.

As he was driving, his phone rang again. He fumbled for it in his pocket. "Yeah, hello?" "Kurt, where are you? There's an important case, you're needed at the station!" It was Nyberg. "Yes, I'm on my way now. I slept in. I've just been under so much stress lately," he said, yawning again. "It's alright. Just hurry," said Nyberg.

He got out, and walked, or rather ran, into the station. "There you are!" said Lisa. "There's a case, a very serious one." Kurt walked by Martinsson's desk, where he was doing some work on the computer. He looked up. "What took you so long?" "I - I overslept. I was up last night working…" Anne Brit put a hand on his shoulder. "What you need is a vacation," she said. Kurt shrugged off the idea.

"So, in regards to the new case," continued Lisa, "There's been a series of robberies and serial murders-" "Nothing we haven't handled before," said Kurt. "In Djursholm." "Oh…" "Djursholm? Don't they have country police to take care of this sort of thing?" asked Magnus.

"Well, Kurt has quite a reputation as one of the best detectives in Sweden. They want someone from our sector." 'Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't just travel across the country, by myself, going after, what, a group of serial robbers and killers?!"

"No. Of course we don't expect that of you. Which is why we're sending Martinsson with you," replied Lisa. Magnus did a double take. "Magnus?" asked Kurt. "Me?!" asked Magnus. "You two have worked together in the past, haven't you?" "Yes…. quite well actually," said Kurt, scratching his chin.

"True, Kurt and I are good partners, but I can't just leave and go off to another city for 2 weeks!" said Magnus, running his hand through his blond curls. "Why not?" asked Lisa. "Well…." Unable to think of any valid reason, he shut his mouth. "It's settled then. You two leave in the morning."

Everyone got up, and walked out of the room. Kurt walked by Magnus's desk. "Off to pack, I suppose," he said. Magnus smiled. "Good idea." He got up to leave, gathering some papers and putting his jacket on. The phone rang. *ring ring* Magnus looked to Kurt, who seemed to be off in his own world. *ring ring*

Magnus sighed, and picked up the phone. "Ystad Police Station, Detective Martinsson?" He covered the phone receiver. "Anne Brit?!" he called. She came. "This man wants to file a missing persons report for someone in Djursholm. Standard. Right around where we're going."

He gave her the phone, and turned to Kurt. "See you tomorrow, then?" Kurt turned. "Yeah." Magnus left with a stack of papers.

Kurt stared out the window into the harbour, filled with boats. There was something about this case that unnerved him, a feeling he couldn't explain. No matter, he thought. He got his things together so he could get home and pack.


	3. Bad Feeling

As he got out of the car at home, he got his keys out to unlock the front door. Once he was inside, he went into the living room, where Linda, his daughter, was sitting, legs curled up to her chest. "Oh. Hi." He said, walking over and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Did you miss much?" she asked, grinning. Kurt smiled. "No. No, they waited for me. Listen, Linda," he said as he put his stuff away, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for an important case in Djursholm. Serial robberies, murders, something of that sort."

She looked at him. "Really? You're quite popular," she smirked. "Yes, it would seem so. I'll be gone for about 2 or 3 weeks. You'll be alright then?" Linda laughed. "Dad, I'm in my mid twenties!" "Oh of course. Yes, sorry." He sat down. "But Dad?" she asked. "Mm?" "Be careful, okay?" "Okay."

Later, at about 2 in the morning, Kurt was up in the kitchen eating some coffee cake that he had hidden from his daughter. She was trying to get him to eat healthier, and since he found out he had type two diabetes, or 'honk' as they called it, eating healthier was definitely a good idea. He pushed the half-eaten cake away, and thought about the trip.

He'd only ever been on short missions or busts with Magnus. Of course he was right, they did work extremely well together as partners. I guess you could say they were friends. Or just well acquainted co workers. He could learn a little more about the young man on this case.

But he just couldn't shake this nervous feeling about this one case in particular. He had only ever really been sad about the results or events of a case, never nervous. Weird.

* * *

Kurt's alarm clock went off, and he reached over to stop it. Wait… he didn't have an alarm clock! Linda popped her head in. "You're welcome. Now get up Dad, or you'll be late for your trip. Breakfast is on the table." He smiled.

After he had quickly finished his breakfast and gotten everything he needed ready by the door, he hugged Linda goodbye. He tossed his bags in the car, made sure everything was there, and shut the trunk. He got in, and drove off toward the station.

When he got there, Magnus was waiting for him. Magnus didn't have a car, so he always rode with Kurt. Kurt rolled down the window. "Put your bags in the back," he said, motioning to the trunk. Magnus put his stuff in by Kurt's, and got in the passenger's side. He shut the door, and they pulled away from the station.

Kurt looked at his watch as they drove. "Our flight leaves in about 3 hours, so we have time to get to the airport, get ready, and get there on time." Magnus nodded, squinting his eyes in the harsh sunlight.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, when Kurt asked, "Do you have all the debriefing files with you?" "Yeah," Magnus said as he reached into his duffle bag, pulling out a stack of papers and folders. "Everything on the case is in here. Apparently, this has been going on for nearly two months now."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What do the reports say?" "Um… reports claim that they wear black masks to conceal their faces, black gloves, and usually brown trench coats. They have been sighted at the Bank of Djursholm, other independent jewelry retail and repair stores, vault buildings, even museums. And the reports continue."

"And no lead at all? Huh. Looks like our group will be harder to catch than we thought." Kurt said as they pulled up at the airport.


	4. The Airport

Magnus pulled out their luggage from the trunk after Kurt unlocked it. He took the bags, and Kurt took the rollable suitcases. He definitely wasn't as fit as the younger detective.

As they went through security, Kurt went straight through with his single gun in the bucket they rolled through. Magnus, on the other hand, took about two straight minutes, unloading all of his 'means of defence.'

As he was laying down the 4th gun, and a pack of bullets, Kurt leaned into him. "Jesus, how many did you bring?" Magnus shrugged. "8 I think." The lady working at the search looked at him worriedly. Kurt caught her concerned gaze staring down at all of Magnus's guns, and waved his hand. "It's alright. We're with the police," he reassured her.

Once they were through customs, they both agreed to stop for a bite to eat in the airport cafeteria.

They sat down with their lunch at a table in the court. Magnus unwrapped his burger hungrily, and Kurt eyed it. He then looked down to his own plate. Salad. He sighed. How did Magnus stay so thin yet eat such unhealthy foods all the time? He thought jealously.

Kurt studied Magnus. Usually, there was something that was irking about him, like his over confidence or his eager responses to cases. It wasn't a bloody game, it was all very serious business. Sometimes Kurt felt like he was being too hard on him. But whenever that thought came around, it vanished just as quickly.

"Did you stay up late last night working on the files?" asked Kurt. Magnus laughed. "No longer than I usually do. Which is, mm, bed at around 2 in the morning. I'm used to irregular sleeping patterns, though," he said thoughtfully.

"You know, you can tell me if, if there's too much paperwork, or-" "I have. You just scoff and tell me to stop complaining," Magnus said, recalling the many times in the past. Kurt raised his eyebrows, and thought, "Yes, that does sound like me, I suppose…"

*Di Di Dink* Kurt's phone went off. He searched through his pockets, trying to find it. *Di Di Dink* Blasted mobile technology. He finally came across it in his jacket pocket. He excused himself, silently apologizing. Magnus nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Wallander?" "Kurt?" It was his dad's wife. Kurt's stomach immediately churned, and his expression grew serious. "Yeah…?" "Your dad wants to talk to you." Kurt took a deep breath, shuffled his weight from foot to foot, and replied, "Yeah, just, put him on then." He waited as he heard the faint sound of the phone being passed from her to his dad. "Kurt?" Came a voice from the other end. His voice sounded so old and frail.

"D-dad?" said Kurt. "What was it you needed?" "I just wanted to talk, for a spell. To my son." Kurt checked his watch. "Well, I don't have very much time-" "Course you don't! You never bloody do anyway!" his dad shouted from the other line. His dad had altzeimers, and got angry very easily. Kurt could hear his wife trying to calm him down.

"Just go then, if you're too busy to talk to me." "No, dad, I can-" "Go on! I know you don't want to talk to me! Just remember something Kurt. I won't always be here for you to put off!" He hung up. Kurt shut his open mouth, and let the words sink in. He slowly closed the lid to the mobile, and put it away.

As he walked back over to the table, Magnus pretended to be ever so interested in his burger, and to be completely unaware of what just went on. "Magnus?" Kurt sighed. "Hmm?" "Magnus, I know you heard everything. And… it's all fine." Magnus looked up at him, then looked back down at his lunch. "Go ahead, say it," implied Kurt. Magnus just kept looking at his lunch. "Say it!"

"Look, I just thought that…. Why haven't you visited him? I think that's… kind of hard to believe. I mean, he's your dad." Kurt paused. "The reason I haven't been going is simply because I'm… I'm afraid of what I might see." He sighed. "I want to remember him for who he was, not just a mental patient. He **is** my dad, and I want to remember him as such."

Magnus nodded, closing the conversation. His parents were in good health, so he had nothing to speak to.

"_All boarding flight number 27, come to terminal 3 now_," a voice said over the loudspeakers. That was them. Kurt looked at his untouched salad, and felt quite relieved he didn't have time to finish it. Magnus took one last bite of his burger, and they left to the terminal.


	5. Crime Scene

After their flight, Kurt and Magnus went to the rental place to pick up the car they had reserved. When they got there, the black SUV was waiting, and they immediately made their way to the coordinates Lisa had given them.

As they pulled up, they found yellow crime scene tape around the entrance to a building. Kurt looked up to the sign that read 'Bank of Djursholm,' and squinted his eyes as he took in the scene.

There was broken glass all over the ground, and inside, there was a body lying in a pool of blood. The coroners were hoisting her up onto the stretcher where the body bag was, and Kurt felt a sick sensation in his stomach as he studied her. So young… he thought.

Magnus grimaced as he caught up with Kurt, noticing the blood and body of the woman. He never could get used to the sight of bodies; in fact, he got nauseas simply at the sight of blood.

That was one thing that everyone on the team couldn't understand, why he had joined the police force if he was so sensitive to that sort of thing. He always liked to think it was his thirst for justice.

They carefully stepped underneath the yellow tape, and were greeted by an officer that had a Djursholm Police badge. "Ah, Detective Wallander, Detective Martinsson. We appreciate it greatly that you could make the trip." They shook hands. "No problem," said Kurt. "So, what happened here?"

"It looks like the group we informed you of has made another move. This time, they took a total of 2340 krona." Magnus raised his eyebrows. "What do the witnesses say?" "Well, the people who were present during the robbery describe them as tall, in black masks and brown coats."

Magnus turned and nodded surely at Kurt. "That's them." Kurt turned back to the officer. "Uh, can I get your name? In case we need to check into something or… you know." "Of course, of course. I'm Detective Guttenberg. Feel free to call at any time if you need our assistance."

The two detectives thanked him, and went over to inspect the area. Kurt crouched down by the blood, and Magnus went over to take a look at the broken-into vault. There were still messy piles of money left, but the criminals must've known that they only had a finite amount of time before someone took action.

Magnus gazed over at the body on the stretcher, waiting for transport in a few minutes. He frowned, a feeling of unease overtaking him. He slowly walked over, running his hands through his curls. He peered over the top of it, and his hand quickly covered his mouth. He stumbled back, and all the colour drained from his face.

"I'll… I'll take some DNA samples," Magnus stuttered softly as he went back to the vault, expression shocked. He fiddled with the broken lock. "Well, fine, but don't touch the bloody thing, you'll get your fingerprints all over it!" Kurt called back. Magnus nodded, then dropped his fingers, deciding otherwise. "Um… I need some air," he said, and quickly left the building.

Kurt watched the young detective leave, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Magnus never acted like this on a murder case, he was always quite professional….

He walked over to the body, going over to see what had rattled Magnus so badly. There was nothing out of the ordinary on her, other than the fact she was dead. Kurt gently felt in her pockets for some ID the police might have missed, and came across a wallet. He pulled it out, and looked at the identification.

A look of realization passed across Kurt's face, one of sympathy and sadness. He dropped the wallet on the ground and went out after Magnus. The ID read:

"Ella Martinsson, Djursholm University."

"Magnus?" Kurt called, and found Magnus looking out at a viewpoint of the beach. The grey sky above them grew darker as the evening began to set in.

"Who was she?"

Magnus turned, smiled sadly, then turned back. "My sister." Kurt came up closer to him, and awkwardly rested his arms on the fence. He wasn't an expert on comforting people, that's for sure.

"I didn't know you had a sister." "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Kurt." Kurt looked down, and cleared his throat.

"She left for university here about two years ago. When Lisa said the case was in Djursholm, I thought, 'huh, that's funny, that's where my sister is.' You know, when I told everyone that I was going to become a detective, I remember Ella saying to me, 'But Magnus, you might get hurt.' And I remember laughing her off, saying, 'That's what training's for.' God, back then I was so naive. It turns out it wasn't me who got hurt…. It was her."

Magnus shoved his body weight off the fence, and tears began to form in his eyes as the wind picked up. "Why'd it have to be her? My god, she didn't have a spiteful bone in her body!" he cried. Kurt stayed silent, letting Magnus get his feelings out. "We have got to find these twisted bastards, Kurt. Only then will I be restful." Kurt sighed.

"Magnus, no matter what happens on a case, you know that taking things personally is a mistake! It hazes your view of the facts." Magnus looked down, and tapped his finger on his thigh.

"I'm sorry…." He finally said. "I know you already think I'm immature, but-" "No I don't, Martinsson, don't say that. Look, you need to rest. We should… get going to the hotel."

Magnus rested his hands on his hips, staring out at the dull blue ocean. "Yeah."

After they had wrapped up at the crime scene, they got back into the car and started driving to the hotel.

"That way," said Magnus, pointing right down a tiny street. "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, I've got the bloody map!" "Well it looks rather small." "You know what? You take the map then," Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, alright, I trust you." Kurt took a sharp right, and drove cautiously down the cobble road.

"Okay… here," Magnus said, eyeing the paper map he was holding. "And don't ask me if I'm sure, it says right here, 'Hotel!'" Kurt nodded, parked the SUV, and began unloading their bags from the trunk. Magnus lifted his two, and Kurt picked up his rollable suitcase.

They went through the narrow door, and into the cozy lobby. It seemed as though it had not been renovated in years.

"Hello?" said a voice from behind the counter, and an older man, about 60, popped up. "Uh, hi, we've got a reservation under 'Wallander?'" The man checked through the books, and smiled warmly as he found the name. "Ah, yes. Right here. Welcome, Mr. Wallander and Mr. Martinsson." He seemed like a kind old man, who lived a simple life.

"What floor is our room?" asked Magnus, readjusting the bag strap on his arm. "Just up that staircase, third floor on the left. Room 334." Kurt smiled in return. "Thanks."

The man handed them the key, and pointed them in the right direction. They walked up the creaky steps to the third floor, and once they made it, Magnus kicked open the door with the tip of his foot.

"Great," Magnus mumbled, "One bed." Kurt set his things down. "Well, I can sleep over there-" "No, no. It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor, I brought a sleeping bag." The two set their things in, and got ready for an early night. Neither of them was really in the mood for eating.

Magnus found two wool blankets in the closet, and rolled onto the floor. He tried to get comfortable, and sighed in the quiet darkness. He couldn't believe the reality of what had happened today. He wouldn't. But he knew it had happened, and how as well. So violent a death, and for Ella…

He squeezed his eyes shut, and forced every single thought out of his mind. He wouldn't get a wink of sleep if he didn't.

Up in the bed, Kurt sensed Magnus's restlessness, and felt so sorry for him. Magnus had been lucky up until now; never lost anyone while in the business. No relatives, that is, since there was Svedberg a couple of years ago. But he recalled the feelings he got from the day when that man took Linda hostage. The rage, the desperation, the fear inside of him. That was enough to drive anyone to anything. He rested his head on his hands, and stared at the peeling white ceiling above him.

Magnus must be feeling so many different things right now… he thought.

But Kurt only hoped that Magnus could put his emotions underneath his logic, and keep his mind clear through this. He had a feeling that this case would take everything they had.


End file.
